


Both spring from passion

by kaijuborn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijuborn/pseuds/kaijuborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why don't you just tell him?” Gabriel wondered, softer than Jesse had ever thought was possible. Jesse stared at him, breath caught in his throat. Gabriel crossed his arms and looked away. He was nervous, Jesse realized. “Who knows. Might even work out for the three of us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both spring from passion

**Author's Note:**

> **Update:** So this was one of the first Overwatch fanfics I wrote, and I wrote it before we really knew what Gabriel was like before he became Reaper. I received a comment the other day which made me think about how I had presented him in this fic, which was essentially as an abusive asshole. I don't remember what I thought at the time of writing, but at the moment I don't believe that was what Gabriel was like. 
> 
> I decided to update this fic and approach a Jesse/Jack/Gabe romance in another way while still keeping the general structure of the fic the same. It was an interesting challenge and I like the way it turned out, especially since it's closer to my personal headcanons for the three of them. This fic is less angsty than the original one, and hopefully a bit less problematic. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this updated version of the fic!
> 
> This fic was originally based on/inspired by this amazing art! http://hinoart.tumblr.com/post/147883611842/can-we-have-something-angsty-about-those-3-please

Jack crying was the absolute worst thing Jesse knew.

 

There was nothing he could do, nothing he could say to make it better. Jack was a mess when he cried too; tears streaming down his face, nose running, body shaking, his breath coming out in painful gasps. Jesse knew how long Jack kept it in sometimes; during all the press statements, the interviews, the drills and the missions. When he finally allowed himself to cry it was so much worse. All Jesse could do was wait for it to subside, wait for the sadness to pass, wait for the pain to cease.

 

The worst part was that Jesse knew why Jack was crying like his heart was breaking, and it was because of Gabriel. Jack hadn't said anything, he never talked about it, but Jesse knew. Jack never cried about anything else. And he never cried in front of anyone but Jesse.

 

“I'm sorry”, Jack would say. “I know I shouldn't put this on you. I'm older than you, for God's sake. It's just…” He tightened his grip on Jesse's shirt, burying his face in his shoulder. “There's no one else I can talk to. I’m so sorry.”

 

So Jesse said nothing and let Jack cry until he had no tears left. Afterward, when he saw him again, on the battlefield or in training, Jack would stand tall and straight, smiling, the very image of confidence and security. Gabriel was always at his right hand side, following him, trailing him like a shadow. He always had been at Jack’s side, ever since they were young, but lately they had begun to drift apart. So far it was barely noticeable; only Jesse and a handful others knew; Ana, Reinhardt, Torbjörn.

 

Jesse knew Jack was dreading it, they day he and Gabriel would split apart, by some argument or shift in management or fatal accident. Of course no one wanted to lose Gabriel, but Jack least of all; they were like two halves of a whole. To Jack, the thought of losing Gabriel was worse than death itself.

 

Just once, Jesse dared to ask Gabriel about the future. Not even ten words into the argument and the look on Gabriel’s face convinced Jesse that he was about to die. Gabriel was about to put a bullet into his head for even suggesting that something would happen to him and Jack, and there wasn't a thing Jesse could do to save himself.

 

Gabriel pushed him up against the wall, his forearm pressing hard against Jesse's throat, slowly choking him. Jesse's spurs jingled against the floor, heels digging in, looking for the strength to push the other off, finding none. His fingers grasped at Gabriel's shirt; their faces close, Gabriel's eyes dark and piercing.

 

“You think you know, but you don't”, Gabriel said, a whisper that sent a shiver down Jesse's spine. “You couldn't possibly begin to understand what we share. What we’ve been through together.” He pushed a little harder; Jesse saw stars. “He's mine. And I’m his. Nothing will ever change that.” He leaned in closer, close enough that their noses bumped and their lips almost touched.

 

Jesse felt a guilty thrill of excitement that went all the way down into the pit of his stomach. He had always been attracted to both of them; mostly Jack but Gabriel as well. It was torture watching them together sometimes, knowing it could never be.

 

Gabriel’s adjusted his grip, not enough to let Jesse get away but enough that it wasn’t uncomfortable anymore. Rather, Gabriel’s fingertips slid over the skin of Jesse’s neck, making his breath hitch and goosebumps break out in their wake. Jesse swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing against Gabriel’s touch. Gabriel let out a tiny huff, amused. Jesse flicked his gaze upward and saw Gabriel’s tongue dart out to wet his lips.

 

The moment didn’t last. Gabriel straightened up, letting go of Jesse’s throat. He moved away slowly, like he didn’t really want to. Jesse stayed pressed against the wall, breathing hard, head spinning and his gaze focused on Gabriel’s eyes. They were dark with desire.

  
Gabriel lingered for a moment before he turned around and took off without another word, leaving Jesse behind, confused and aroused.

 

Jesse tried to stay away from both of them after that, knowing that he wouldn’t succeed. He was right.

 

They saw each other all the time, both on the battlefield and at the base, and there was no avoiding it. Jack smiled towards him like he usually did, lighting up the room like sunshine. Jesse caught Gabriel looking at him on more than one occasion, his gaze lingering, his face showing an interest that made Jesse's knees go weak. He didn't know what was worse; Jack’s oblivious and genuine joy every time they talked, or Gabriel’s silent contemplative glances, often followed by him showing aggressive affection towards Jack.

 

Jesse didn't know which one to think of when he jerked off unhappily by himself, in the darkness of his messy room. More often than not, he thought about both of them.

 

It didn't take long before Gabriel sought him out, caught him off guard late one night when he was returning to his room from the shooting range. Again he was pushed against the wall, but not by the throat this time; this time Gabriel caught his wrists and pressed himself into Jesse. He had to bite back a moan, Gabriel's warm and muscular body suddenly flush against his. All the thoughts he had late at night when he tried to sleep, alone in his bed, came rushing back to him.

 

“Jesse.” Gabriel's voice was low; Jesse's breath came in hitched little gasps. “You think I don't know? You're not exactly incognito about it. _Everyone_ knows.” He laughed a little. “You want Jack. And you want me.”

 

Jesse felt his face grow hot, turning bright red. Was it true? Did everyone really know? Anger and desire set his chest aflame; he drew back from Gabriel as much as he could and then pushed him off. Gabriel stumbled backward easier than Jesse had anticipated.

 

“Fuck you”, Jesse spat. All the words he had kept to himself for years now came pouring out of his mouth. Gabriel looked more surprised than anything. “You think this is easy? You think I like being around the two of you all day? It’s fucking torture, okay!”

 

Gabriel just stared at him. After a beat, he looked away, his brow furrowed in thought.

 

Jesse felt another flare of anger.

 

“I ain’t never had anyone like you before! I ain’t never had anyone who cared before! I can’t help it if I – if I…” He trailed off, cheeks heating and heart pounding. Gabriel looked back at him with an almost pained expression.

 

“… Jesus, kid.”

 

Jesse’s breath stopped in his throat when Gabriel took a step forward. Another step and his eyes started welling up. Gabriel looked so gentle, so kind; his eyes filled with an affection normally only reserved for Jack. Gabriel’s hand coming up to cup Jesse’s cheek and he melted into the touch, leaned into it like he was craving it, dying without it.

 

Gabriel closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Jesse’s. Jesse closed his eyes with a whine and felt the tears roll down his cheeks. Gabriel kissed him slowly, thoroughly, and Jesse had never felt more needed and loved.

 

Pulling away, Gabriel pressed a kiss against the corner of Jesse’s mouth, and then against his jaw. Kissing away his tears, Jesse realized, a sob tearing through his chest.

 

“I’m sorry, Jesse. I’m sorry”, Gabriel said, his voice soft. He stayed close to Jesse, foreheads pressed together. “I thought you just… Fuck. I don’t know what I thought.” Jesse kept quiet, afraid of saying anything that might ruin the moment. He could smell Gabriel’s aftershave and the taste of him was still clear on Jesse’s lips. Gabriel sighed. “I thought you just wanted to fuck. I didn’t think you actually…” He trailed off.

 

There was a moment before Jesse managed to talk.

 

“… I do”, he admitted, quietly.

 

“Yeah.”

 

They stood quietly for a moment before Gabriel spoke up again.

 

“Look, kid. I can’t speak for Jack, but I… I care ‘bout you. Of course I do. Don’t want anything to happen to you, just like I don’t want anything to happen to him. I don’t care what people think will happen. I know, and I know Jack and I will be together forever. Maybe… I don’t know. Maybe it doesn’t have to be just me and him. Maybe it can be someone else too.”

 

It took Jesse a moment to piece together what he was saying. He raised his head and met Gabriel’s eyes. He looked happy but weary, and almost amused at Jesse’s reaction.

 

“All I’m saying is that out of all the people who know, Jack ain't one of them”, he said. “He might know combat strategy and agent morale, but he's got shit perception. He has no idea how you feel about him.” He huffed. “Just like I didn’t really know until a minute ago.”

 

Gabriel was quiet for a moment, smile fading.

 

“Why don't you just tell him?” he wondered, softer than Jesse had ever thought was possible. Jesse stared at him, breath caught in his throat. Gabriel crossed his arms and looked away. He was nervous, Jesse realized. “Who knows. Might even work out for the three of us.”

 

Jesse just stared, unable to do anything else. Speechless. His fingers were trembling, his heart pounding, his ears ringing. He thought about all the times Jack had come to him, crying. He thought about all the times he had seen Jack and Gabriel close together, pressing into each other like they wanted nothing but to occupy the same space.

 

He thought about the kiss he shared with Gabriel.

 

It took Jesse two weeks to gather up the courage to tell Jack. During that time he didn't see either of them very much, as he made an effort to stay away. When he did see them Jack would give him the same bright smile as always, while Gabriel gave him long, curious glances that made Jesse's face heat up. Gabriel obviously wasn’t about to tell Jack about what had happened; he left that part for Jesse to deal with.

 

He thought about the kiss every day, unable to push it from his mind, always hungry for more.

 

He went to Jack's room early one evening, just after they had eaten dinner in the canteen. Jesse had seen Jack and Gabriel sitting together, but then going opposite directions after they were finished.

 

After knocking on the door to Jack's room he took a step back, waiting. He had no idea what to say; his stomach was a nervous bundle of butterflies, twisting and writhing and threatening to make him loose his dinner. He figured he'd just speak from the heart. Seemed like the right thing to do. It was what Jack always did.

 

The door opened.

 

It was Gabriel.

 

Jesse fought the urge to run, his heart pounding all the way up into his throat.

 

“Took you long enough”, Gabriel said, gently teasing. He stepped back and allowed Jesse to walk into the room. The sound of the door closing behind him was enough to make him jump.

 

“Oh, Jesse”, Jack said, smiling. He was half-naked, only a towel wrapped around his waist. He was using another one to dry his hair, a couple of water drops rolling down his pale skin. Jesse's mouth went dry. “What do you need?”

 

Jesse tore his gaze away from Jack and instead looked to Gabriel, who was leaning against a dresser, arms crossed. Jesse made a face towards him, looking for support; Gabriel smirked, clearly amused and pleased at the situation.

 

“Tell him” Gabriel said, softly. Jesse's face grew hot again. He could see Jack's confused expression in the corner of his eye.

 

“Tell me what?” Jack said, a confused wrinkle between his eyebrows.

 

Jesse took a step forward and drew in a deep breath.

  
“Jack, I…” he begun. Jack gave him a small smile. He was gorgeous like that; golden hair wet and messy, impossibly blue eyes warm and welcoming. “I love you”, Jesse breathed. He saw Jack’s smile fade, but he kept going; he had come too far to back out now. “Jack, I love you. Goddamnit. I ain't never loved someone like I love you.”

 

Jack stared at him, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Jesse had never seen him like that before; he was beautiful. He stood still, refusing to let go of Jack's gaze, his heart stuttering like he'd have a heart attack. Gabriel’s expression had changed to one of slight worry.

 

“I…” Jack begun, his voice uncharacteristically weak. “I don’t understand. You knew about this?” he wondered, turned to Gabriel.

 

“Yeah”, Gabriel said, quietly. He took a step forward, placing a warm hand on Jesse’s back, comforting him, keeping him grounded. “… It’s not just you, Jack.”

 

Jesse’s face heated up again. He turned toward Gabriel and to his surprise Gabriel pulled him close, into something akin to a hug. For a moment, Jesse pressed his face against Gabriel’s broad chest and drew in his comforting scent, before cautiously glancing over at Jack.

 

Jack's expression melted from confusion to realization. And then, something softer.

 

“Oh. Oh, Jesse.” Jack turned his face away for a moment, and when he looked back there was a weak smile on his lips. Sighing, Jack padded over to them. “Jesse”, Jack said again, making him look up.

 

To his surprise, Jack wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight. It was reminiscent of all the times Jack had cried in his arms, but still completely different. Jesse put his hands on Jack's bare back, breath caught in his throat. Gabriel still had an arm around Jesse, essentially trapping him between the two of them.

 

There was nowhere else in the world Jesse rather would’ve been.

 

Pulling back, Jack gave him a kiss on the cheek that made his stomach flip. Jack kept his hand on Jesse's other cheek, thumb brushing over his skin. Jesse stared at him, speechless, leaning into the touch; yearning for more.

 

“Jesse”, Jack said again, softly. “Would you mind waiting outside for a moment while we talk?”

 

Jesse felt his heart sink down into his stomach, but fought not to let it show. He nodded quietly and Jack released him from the embrace. Like in a dream, Jesse slowly moved towards the door, opening it and stepping outside. He managed to catch one final worried glance from Gabriel before the door shut behind him, leaving him alone in the silence of the corridor.

 

He leaned against the wall, wishing he had his gun or a cigarillo or a length of rope he could tie into a restless series of knots. Anything to keep his trembling hands busy. He could hear muffled voices through the door; there wasn't any yelling or shouting, which he assumed was a good sign.

 

He didn't know how much time had passed when the door opened again. It felt like an eternity.

 

It was Jack who opened it, clothed now, Gabriel standing behind him looking over his shoulder. His expression was softer than anything Jesse had previously seen on him; Jack looked weary, but he was smiling.

 

“Jesse.” Jack said his name with an amount of affection that made Jesse's knees go weak. Jack sighed. “Come here.”

 

Jack held out his hand.

 

Jesse stepped forward, forgetting to breathe, his fingers lacing together with Jack's, warm and rough and secure. Jack's other hand came up to cup his cheek and brought their faces close, Jesse's chest aching like it would burst, like Jack's warmth and tenderness had seeped into his heart and made it too big for his body. Their lips met, softly at first, tenderly, but then with a bit more confidence. Jesse grasped at Jack's shirt. It was everything he had ever wanted.

 

He heard Gabriel chuckle, an unexpectedly gentle sound.

 

“Come on, _mis amores_ ”, he said. He sounded amused, pleased. Jesse felt a hand on his waist and a moment later, Gabriel had pulled both of them closer, all three of them spilling into the room; Jesse snickering in delight, his happiness too big for words as the door closed behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions! :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for updates and stuff! http://kaijuborn.tumblr.com/


End file.
